the_search_for_the_truthfandomcom-20200214-history
The Search For The Truth Wiki
Welcome to the The Search For The Truth Wiki The Search For The Truth D&D campaign Description Our party awakens as prisoners on a pirate ship named The Jenny en route to the Bay of Pirates in the north west region of The Kingdom of Zalat on the continent Adhaesit Terrae after being captured in a fiendish trick. Campaign Opening The continent of Adhaesit Terrae, split into two giant separate land masses by the thin sea of Feri Maris which cleaves through the two in a diagonal line like the blade of a warrior, cutting deep into the world's crust; gouging a vast, immensely deep rift between the two landmasses. Legend has it that there were two gods who fought over this land. This battle, raged by. Nerull the god of death, darkness and murder and Eldath, goddess of peace, was fought over many millennia while the world was still a young and broadly uncivilised and undiscovered. And so, in the ensuing battle the land was deformed and a giant trench was carved into the face of the world and caused the two sides of the continent to be separated, not only by distance but also inhabitants. Because of this rift, the gods each took a part of the continent to rule over how they saw fit; one rewarding her subjects with luscious rolling lands of plentiful bounties and the love and care they deserved, granting long life and beauty to those who worshipped her. The other, a cruel and selfish god who only took from his people causing famine and dry desert lands and scorching great swathes which now sit as baroned wastelands. Though these ancient gods are long gone, the signs of their influences still linger and rumours circulate about a great artefact; The Sword of Deermahl. Ruled over by the god Nerull, who was much less caring for the inhabitants of the land he ruled over and more concerned with power and greed, the land to the south is covered in large expanses of deadland, desert and destroyed civilisations which are long gone, annihilated by the wrath of Nerull. Though there are large parts of this land densely covered in forest, the occupants are strange, bizzare and unnatural. However, to the north half of the continent where Eldath once ruled, the land is fertile, from the lush grasslands of the east where the Methylasian people dwell to the more southern areas of dense, broad and bewitching yet enigmatic forests where the wood elves of the Bellu-ike clans live in harmony with nature though not always each other. Even further north, the fingers of the ice lands stretch out from the frosty territories above; this region, where ice and lush life meet breeds strange flora and fauna while the West, separated off from the rest by the mountains of Miraward which sweep lazily from the very North of the continent and meander South-West, creating an isolated section of land. These mountains, occupied by dwarves, mountain giants and dragons who struggle for power and control of the valuable resources hidden therein. And the kingdoms of the far west, on the other side of the Miraward Mountains are the kingdoms ruled by man. Where war and greed is always simering below the surface. Where the new gods play with fate. Yet both halves of this continent are not alone. They are connected by mysterious floating islands of the Three Suns; debris from the battle of the gods, now colonised by strong magical communities and scholars surrounded by a sublime beautiful and bountiful paradise. Rumor has it that there is a dark power which grows in the south of this part of the land of man, desperate to restore Nerull, raise the land and connect the two land masses once again by using the mountains of Miraward where natural arcane energy resonates strongly.. Amid rumours of mad monarchs and haunted kingdoms. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse